


She's Not My Sister

by LovelyOnism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Not Incest, Rey is a Kenobi in this, coming to a realization that you're in love, five year age difference instead of ten, foster sister rey, not in this story at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey was taken in by Han and Leia when she was six years old. Everything should have been perfect except for one thing, her new brother's absolute refusal to ever call her his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head a couple days ago and i thought I could quickly write it out and get it out of my system but then three days later I was still writing it. Why does everything become longer than I initially plan? Well I have fallen head first into this pairing so expect more to be coming some time in the future. I probably will write a follow up to this but there's nothing definite.  
> Also there is no sex in this story so if you came for smut then you're in the wrong place.

Rey’s life changed forever the day she was taken in by Han and Leia. She had been in an Orphanage for most of her life, no recollection of her parents and no family to call her own. Until one day the couple walked in looking for her. As it turned out she was apparently related to a man who was once a mentor and good friend of theirs. It only came to their knowledge recently that he fathered a child and that child was her father. Han and Leia had found out that his son had died but left a child of his own behind and they decided to take care of her.

She didn’t know what to expect from the couple, she had always hoped that one day there would be someone to come for her and now there really was. After visiting her a couple of times they finally told her that the paper work had gone through and she was going to be living with them from that day forward. On the drive to their home Leia was talking about how they had a room for her and they would go out shopping later to fill it with whatever she wanted. The closer they got the more excited she became. This was it! She was going to have a real family!

At the house she practically burst through the doors to explore her new home but shortly after entering she had to stop. Waiting inside was another man and a boy. Her new foster parents had told her that their son was waiting with Leia’s brother. Luke was very friendly smiling at her and welcoming her to the family, he even said that she resembled her grandfather. Ben however, was a different story. At first he didn’t seem upset, just sort of frozen in place. She hadn’t really paid much attention at his silence. It wasn’t until Leia had told him to say hi to his new sister that he spoke.

“No,” he stated coldly.

The adults were all taken aback by his refusal. Leia stood straighter, giving a stern look at her son before repeating her request.

“Ben, say hi to your sister Rey. She’s going to be a part of this family.”

“I said no,” he repeated again, this time with a little more force.

Before Leia could yell at her son, Han tried to intervene.

“Come on Ben, we’re all going to be a family from now on. Now why won’t you be friendly and say hi to your sister Re-“

“She’s not my sister!” he yelled before running up the stairs.

“Ben Solo you come back down this instance and apologize to Rey!” yelled Leia after him.

The only reply she received was a slamming of a door. The warm homecoming Rey desired did not go as plan. She didn’t understand why Ben had refused. Why didn’t he like her? He didn’t even know her! As she was fighting back tears Han kneeled next to her apologizing for his son’s behavior. They went to the kitchen to show her the “welcome to the family” ice cream cake they bought for her. They showed her the room set up for her and they went shopping as promised. 

Leia had assured her that Ben would come around and that her son was not as rude or mean as he appeared to be. Rey hoped that one day they really could be like brother and sister.

She was to be disappointed.

* * *

 

They were all coming for her birthday. Rey had been enjoying her life living at the University. Her choice to live on campus was hard but everyone said that it was a good first trial at living somewhere new, without your parents. She had been a bit nervous but it did help that her best friend Finn was also attending the same university.

Her parents had called earlier say that they were coming to visit so that they could all go out to eat and celebrate. They also said they had a surprise for her. When she asked if Ben was coming to there had been a pause. The truth was that they didn’t know and that made her nervous.

The last time they saw each other was before she had moved away. The whole exchange was strange, at best.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you,” said Finn as he stared at his spaced out friend.

“Who?” she asked trying to feign innocence.

“You know who, Ben.”

She frowned, Finn was able to so easily read her.

“Am I finally going to meet your brother?” asked Poe.

All three were in Poe and Finn’s dorm. The two guys had met after Finn had found Poe’s pet cat, despite not being allowed to have such pets on campus. Rey didn’t respond. After spending almost fifteen years together, not once had Ben ever called her his sister.

“I don’t know,” she finally said after being prompted again. After seeing Poe’s confused expression she explained further. “Mom and Dad said that he might come but they don’t know. He’s at that new job you know and he’s kept pretty busy.”

“He’s your brother, if he wants to see you he’ll make time. That’s what family does.”

She shifted in her seat, looking away. It wasn’t that they weren’t close, in fact before coming to college they spoke regularly even when he moved out of the house. Now though, ever since the last time they spoke, he hadn’t sent so much as a text to her.

Finn leaned in close to her and whispered so that Poe couldn’t hear.

“Do you want him to come?” asked Finn.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. 

\--

They were all supposed to meet at the restaurant together. It was an expensive Italian restaurant, one Poe claimed he could definitely not pay for attending college so he was very grateful that her parents were treating them. Rey was relieved to see her parents waiting for them at the restaurant, but she had to take a moment before approaching them because Ben was also waiting. Actually before they had seen the trio walk in it looked like they had been arguing. They all stood up to greet each other and for Rey to introduce Poe.

Hugging Leia and Han was nice, their embrace was warm and loving just like the first day they had taken her to live with them. When she went to Ben however there was an awkward pause before they embraced each other. It was hard to not think about the last time they saw each other as they hugged.

Ben leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Happy birthday.”

He quickly pulled away before she could say thank you. Besides their awkward greeting the rest of the evening seemed to be going smoothly. Rey couldn’t help but feel that something was bothering Ben though.

“You have such amazing parent’s, it must have been so interesting having a diplomat and for a mother. Not to mention your dad having such a successful business,” said Poe.

“It was interesting,” she agreed though it wasn’t necessarily a life filled with constant excitement.

It was true that she sometimes traveled with either of her parents but there were also periods of time when they were both really busy. Leaving her in the care of sometimes Uncle Luke but more often than not it was Ben. Just the two of them in that house.

“You must have had some pretty interesting birthdays, what was the best one?”

“My sixteenth,” she said without really thinking.

“Really? Were you in another country for it?”

Ben looked to her but remained silent as she had to explain why she thought it was the best. Poe was probably expecting a story about going out in some foreign city and having a grand adventure but that wasn’t what made it so great. Han and Leia only spent the morning with her, both having important duties elsewhere. It was Ben who had come for a surprise visit from his university, taking her out for the night. First they went laser tagging, then they went to her favorite place to pick up pizza, and then they drove far out of the city. When it was night Ben pulled out a telescope that he had brought along and set up a picnic for them. They both had a deep love for space, in fact Ben was the first to really get her interested having his room’s ceiling decorated with glow in the dark stars.  
It was all so wonderful. The two of them out in a field looking up at the stars, eating her favorite food. She could still remember them lying down together after gazing through the telescope for a long time, wrapped in his jacket and in his arms as the night became colder.

“Wow that sounds like a brother who really loves his sister,” Poe said impressed.

“She’s not my sister,” said Ben.

To say that there was an awkward pause would be an understatement. She wished that after all these years growing up and getting close he would finally call her his sister. But no matter what happened, he absolutely refused to call her his sister. Her hands were clenched tight under the table, she had hoped that maybe after hearing him say it so often that it wouldn’t bother her as much as it did the first time. It still bothered just as deeply if not more so.

“Ben,” Leia whispered angrily.

“On that note why don’t we do presents?” said Han trying to distract everyone.

Rey nodded and smiled at him as he brought out an envelope. Maybe it was money, but there was no reason for them to give her any cash in such a big envelope. Also they supported her so they didn’t need to give her extra cash.

“Rey,” Leia began, “it was almost fourteen years ago that Han and I met you and every moment watching you grow up to the beautiful young lady you’ve become has been wonderful.”

She smiled at those words holding the hand Leia and Han had both placed on the table for her.

“We know that we may not be family by blood but we’ve always thought of you as our daughter,” added Han.

“That’s why we want to formerly adopt you, if that’s what you want,” continued Leia.

Rey was shocked, even has Han showed her the paperwork they had filled out. She would really become part of the Organa-Solo household now. Before she could give an answer though, Ben suddenly stood from the table, practically running out of the restaurant. Many other patrons turned to stare at their table wondering what the source of all the commotion was.

Han tried calling after him but it was Rey who said she was going to check on him. Hopefully he didn’t just drive away. She found him angrily pacing outside.

“Do you want to tell me what the hell is bothering you?” she demanded.  
Ben didn’t answer only turning away from her. She wasn’t going to put up with his unnecessary attitude. Stomping around him so that he would still face her she looked up at him, unwilling to break eye contact.

“I should just leave,” he said.

She wasn’t going to just let him go without any explanation.

“No! You’re going to tell me what going on with you like an adult. Was that really necessary to just leave? I know that you’ve always secretly hated me, despite how hard you’ve tried to act-“

“You think I hate you?” he interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Well what else am I supposed to think? Since the very first moment we’ve met you’ve made it abundantly clear that you don’t want me as your sister. You have made your feelings abundantly clear on that matter!”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Well you honestly could have fooled me.”

He stepped closer, there was an intense look in his eye as he continued to speak.

“Rey I don’t want you as my sister,” he stated. Her eyes widened it felt like her heart had plunged into her stomach. She had always thought so but to actually hear him admit it was so much worse. “How could I? I tried so hard… because of mom and dad but you, there’s always been something about you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Do you remember the last time we saw each other?” 

How could she not. She nodded her head and the memory came roaring back to her. 

* * *

 

_Rey was moving the next day. She was enjoying her last night at home relaxing in her room with her boxes piled around her. Maybe she was taking a bit too much but as her mom said, it was better to be safe than sorry. It was a surprise when she suddenly looked up to see Ben in the doorway. They had talked the day before and it seemed that he wasn’t going to be able to see her before she left but now here he was._

_“Ben!” she exclaimed happily jumping out of her bed._

_“How’s my little Rey of sunshine doing?” he asked as they hugged._

_“You said that you couldn’t make it.”_

_“Well how could I not see my favorite person in the world before she goes off to college?”_

_She smiled as they hugged again. He grabbed her hand tugging her out the room._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“We’re going out for a drive, one last time before you go.”_

_She always loved their drives. Ben always knew exactly what to do to cheer her up. Quickly putting on her shoes, they both left. They went to her favorite pizza place which Ben had already called ahead to place their order. They talked for hours, It had been almost two months since they had last seen each other and even though they talked on the phone it was so much nicer to do it in person._

_It wasn’t until they went home did things change. Rey told him to stay the night and not drive back to his apartment but Ben refused. She knew that things had been a bit strange between him and their parents in the last couple years. She didn’t completely know why but his new job situation hadn’t really helped since he refused to work with Han or follow in the footsteps of Leia._

_They stood outside the door to the house, preparing to say their goodbyes._

_“This was a really nice surprise. You should probably drink some coffee before you head back though. If you end up in a car accident because you fell asleep then I’ll never forgive you.”_

_Ben gave a small smile._

_“I promise I’ll get some coffee. I’m fine though, really,” he assured her._  
_Before she put in the key though Ben placed his hand over hers, effectively stopping her. Turning to face but before she could ask what was wrong he came very close to her. There was a strange expression on his face, it rendered her mute as she wondered what was going on._

_“Rey,” he murmured lowly._

_There was something about the way he said it that made her heart beat faster. He leaned in closer, face mere inches from her. Both stared at each other as neither spoke. Right as he began to move forward she closed her eyes, breath stilling. Nothing happened and just as air began to move back into her lungs she felt him kiss her forehead._

_This had been a familiar gesture. Ever since she started living with them she saw Han often do it to Leia and in turn they did it to her and Ben. It was a nice loving gesture but she knew that the one their parents gave them was different than the ones they gave each other. This kiss was like the one she saw her parents give each other._

_She kept her eyes closed soaking it in. It wasn’t until Ben wiped away her tears that she realized she was crying._

_“I’m sorry,” he said before rushing back to his car._

_She watched him drive away. Confused at what had just happened. What was with that kiss? Why had he said he was sorry? Why was she crying? Lastly, why was her heart still beating so fast?_

* * *

 

“What does that have to with anything?” she asked. 

He gave a small sigh of frustration. 

“I think you know.” 

She shook her head no, taking a step back. 

“All I know is that since that night you haven’t talked to me.” 

“I could say the same to you.” 

“That night still doesn’t explain your shitty attitude.” 

Ben irritatingly ran his hand through his hair. He was clearly fighting with himself on whether or not to say something. 

“I was afraid.” 

She wasn’t going to let him off that easy, he had to explain. 

“Afraid? Afraid of what?!” 

“I’ve tried for so long to not let you know and there were times I wish that I didn’t… but in that one moment I was weak and I couldn’t hold back all of my feelings like I should have.” 

Her heart began to beat faster but she pressed on. 

“What are you saying.” 

“I love you!” he declared. Rey was rendered speechless as he continued “And not like a brother loves his sister. I love you in a very romantic sense.”

As he admitted, he seemed a bit embarrassed but he said it was such sincerity that she was taken aback. 

“For how long?” she asked when she finally able to find her voice again.

“I think from the moment I met you.” 

They stood there, neither speaking but Rey’s heart was beating so hard that rush of blood was thundering in her ears. He looked at her, his eyes searching for something. Maybe a reaction or some sign about how she felt. 

She took a step toward him, but as she was about to speak her friends came out to check on them. Ben quickly looked at them before turning back to her. 

“I… Happy Birthday, Rey,” he spoke quickly pulling out a small wrapped gift from inside his coat and handing it to her. 

He then swiftly walked toward his car.

“Ben!” she called after him, though he refused to turn back. 

“What was that about?” asked Finn. 

She gripped her present, trying her best not to cry. Why didn’t she say anything? What could she say to Finn? Oh god what was she going to tell her parents?

\--

In the end, Rey didn’t tell Han or Leia what Ben had said. She made the excuse that he simply needed to go and they didn’t press the issue. She didn’t explain it to her friends either but instead they returned back to the guys’ dorm. Finn offered his bed for her to sleep on. 

She woke up to Finn bringing in some pancakes for her to eat. 

“What time is it?” she asked groggily. 

“It’s a little after noon. Did you get a lot of rest?”

She began to sit up, diligently taking the plate of food from Finn. 

“How can someone sleep so much but still feel so tired?”

Finn waited to ask his question letting Rey eat a little first. 

“Look, you don’t have to tell me anything but if you want to talk about what happened last night you know I’m here for you.” 

Poe entered the room with a glass of juice for her. Graciously taking the cup she thought it over in her head as Poe situated himself onto the bed. 

“He told me that he was in love with me,” she stated. 

It was so strange to say it out loud. A confirmation of what had happened last night, really did occur. 

Finn and Poe’s eyes widened. Poe looking at Rey and then to Finn before speaking. 

“Well that’s explains what he said. Must have been really strange for the guy.” He placed a comforting hand on her knee giving a brief squeeze.

“You know that you don’t have to feel bad about how he feels. But that does explain it,” he murmured the last sentence more to himself than to her. 

Finn had remained silent, his lips thinning in thought. 

“What are you thinking? You both seemed surprised but you’re not saying anything,” Rey asked Finn. 

Finn took a deep breath before he began. 

“You want me to be honest, right?” he asked. 

“Of course, always,” she answered sincerely. 

“I’m surprised that he actually told you. I’ve had my suspicions for a while.” 

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. Did she hear that correctly?

“Wait, so you knew he liked me? Or at least you thought that he might like me?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“For how long?” 

“Since before your sixteenth birthday.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped a little shock. He had thought this for over three years?! He never said a word but then again Ben had never said anything either. 

“I just can’t believe you knew,” she said quietly. “How did I not know?”

“I’m sorry Rey. I didn’t really think there was ever an appropriate moment to say that I was pretty sure your foster brother was in love with you. I thought that you might’ve known especially after you told me about the night before you left but you didn’t say anything so I assumed you just didn’t want to talk about it.” 

He thought she knew? Why on earth would she know?! She had always wanted a family and despite how much they had bonded since she was taken in by Han and Leia, he had always rejected that complete family feel. 

“Not to add insult to injury,” said Poe, “but before I actually met him I just thought he was more of an ass. I still think he is one but Finn and you have told me about the nice stuff he’s done and I thought that despite acting like an asshole he still cared for you. Then I saw him last night and let me tell you, the way he looks at you is not in a brotherly fashion. Now that you say he admitted to having feelings for you it makes sense.” 

Poe even figured it out! He had known Ben for all of two hours and he could see that he was in love with her. Rey leaned back against the wall. The food was all gone and so was the juice. 

“What are you going to do?” asked Finn. 

Rey looked to the nightstand, the papers for the formal adoption lay underneath Ben’s present. 

“I don’t know,” she answered. 

Finn and Poe looked at each other and thought it was best to leave Rey to think things over. They picked up the dishes and left her alone. Once they were gone she leaned over and grabbed Ben’s present. What could he possibly have gotten her? Did she even want to know? 

She jumped out of Finn’s bed. What she needed to do was go out and get her head cleared. Lying in bed simply wasn’t her style. She thanked Finn and Poe for their hospitality and promised to call them later. She didn’t know where she was going but as long as she kept her body moving she was sure that she’d come to a decision. 

Eventually after wandering for a little while she headed to the park close to campus. There was quite a few people there despite the cold. Some runners, some with their dogs, others with young children and then there was her. By herself, slowly walking. 

Ben had told her that he loved her since the beginning, and she had told Finn that she hadn’t known at all but was that true? Things were difficult with Ben when she went to live with her new family. He had refused to apologize and their parents were upset that things were not going as smoothly as they hoped. It wasn’t until Han and Leia both had to leave for a couple hours, saying that Uncle Luke should arrive in an hour to look after them. After the first thirty minutes or so she had gotten hungry and went to the kitchen. Back at the orphanage they could only eat during the designated times, and Rey use to hoard as much as she could. Here though she could ask for food whenever, and right that second she really wanted some scrambled eggs. Getting the stuff needed to make eggs was easy, it was cooking that was the problem. Dragging a chair from the table over to the stove she was sure that she could do this on her own. It looked simple enough after all. 

Turning on the stove she then got the eggs, she was pretty sure you break them into a bowl first before putting them into the pan. The first egg she smashed completely against the bowl, the egg going everywhere. She could clean that up in a moment. The next two attempts didn’t go as well and after picking out the egg shards from within the yolk she finally got the hang of it. Cautiously placing her hand above the pan to see if it was hot enough and concluding that it was she then put in the yolk and it immediately started to cook. 

In the end the eggs started to burn and somehow the bowl ended up crashing to the ground. She had to clean it up as fast as she could, before Han and Leia came home. She didn’t want to disappoint them, she didn’t want to be sent back to the orphanage. She bent down to begin picking up the shards from the bowl, trying hard to stay calm. 

“Stop!” yelled Ben, scaring her. 

He came closer looking at the mess she made. He turned off the stove and leaned down. 

“I’m sor-“ 

“You’re not hurt, right?” he asked interrupting her. She shook her head no. The relief was clear on his face, a strange feeling settling into her stomach seeing it. “That’s good.” 

He took her hand as they both stood, inspecting it to make sure she really hadn’t hurt herself. He told her to wait as he went to get the broom and dustpan. She didn’t move as she watched him clean up her mess. First cleaning the shards of the bowl, the yolk of the eggs from her first attempts, and washing the charred remains from the pan. Soon everything was back to normal. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make such a mess or to break any dishes. I thought I could do it.” 

Ben looked at her his brows raised a little at her statement. 

“It’s okay. As long as you’re not hurt it doesn’t matter. But if you wanted some food you could have asked.” 

She looked down at the ground, embarrassed. 

“I… didn’t want to bother you,” murmured. 

Ben gave a sigh, but he smiled. 

“You were trying to make eggs because you were hungry, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, then let’s make eggs.” 

Rey looked at him surprised as he asked for her to take out another pan, and then together they made some eggs. Ben of course handled the stove but he did let Rey scramble the eggs for a little bit. When Uncle Luke finally showed up he saw the two of them on the couch. Ben laying down fast asleep, with Rey laying on top of him also asleep while a movie played on the screen. 

Now she stopped walking, realizing that it had begun to snow. Little flurries began to fall around her as she looked up at the sky. They had spent many winters together. There was even a time when he taught her how to ice skate, he never let go of her hand. He had taught her so much, and even when they fought they would always make up. This was different however. 

As the snow began to fall harder she decided that she needed to go back to her dorm. A nice warm shower would help, hopefully. 

Traveling to her dorm she thought about their parents, Han and Leia had been kind. They really were like the father and mother she couldn’t remember. Not for one moment did they ever treat her anything less than a daughter to them even though they weren’t related by blood. They sent her to a good school, gave her a nice home, and they loved her unconditionally. What would they do if they knew? Oh god, what would they think? 

She didn’t want them to be angry with Ben. She felt that their relationship had enough problems as it did without adding this to it. Would it tear them apart if they found out? She didn’t want to make them feel like they had to choose between them. 

When she arrived at the dorm, she quickly stripped off her clothes and laid the envelope and Ben’s gift on her bed. The hot water from the shower felt good against her. She really wished that the water could wash all her worries down the drain. What she should’ve done was have a bath. Maybe one filled with bubbles to calm her mind. Thinking about it some more she remembered that the last time she had a bath was when she was sick. Another memory that involved Ben. 

It was back when she was seventeen and she had a fight with Ben. It had to do with his decision to work for what she and their parent’s considered was one of the worst companies ever (not to mention a rival to their father’s business) and she had yelled at him saying that he was better than those assholes. He had declared that he was doing what was best for him and that she didn’t know what it meant to have to live up to such grand expectations. 

Finn and she had decided to go to a party outside of the city. Really it was a rave but she thought it was the perfect distraction. She hadn’t been feeling to well but she chalked up her slight headache to stress from school and Ben. She also didn’t have much of an appetite but didn’t think much of it. Finn asked if she was sure she wanted to do this and not stay home and watch a movie like they had told her parents they were going to do but she insisted they go out. At the warehouse were the Rave was held things didn’t get better. 

She began to feel hot but thought it was just due to the amount of people inside the building. The couple drinks she had were not helping and when she asked Finn to find them a spot to sit down, she ended up vomiting outside. Finn concluded she had a fever and that she needed to get home right away. She refused, not wanting her parent’s to know that she had lied to them. Her vision was becoming blurry and Finn started to panic. Eventually he took her phone and called the only person he thought could help them and that was Ben. 

He arrived swiftly, probably speeding to get to them. Rey had stood upon seeing him there, still a little angry and telling him that he should leave. As she tried to walk away she took a step then falling. Before she could hit the ground Ben had caught her, carrying her to his car and telling Finn to go home. He would take care of Rey. Rey didn’t really hear much of what Ben told her as he drove, only bits and pieces of him trying to make sure she remained conscious. He kept talking about how stupid she was to leave while sick, how it was ridiculous that Finn was the one to call him, that she shouldn’t go to shady raves where they can slip anything into open red cups. He was mad, she got that. 

She didn’t remember much more until they got to his new apartment. He carried her inside, and he asked if she could remove her clothes since they were ruined. She was barely able to nod her head and he left her a shirt of his for her to wear. He left to get a towel and some medicine. When he came back she had changed out of her clothes and into the too large shirt. He gave her some medicine and laid her down on his bed where she quickly fell asleep. 

When she became semi-conscious Ben asked how she was feeling and made her have a little bit of soup. He ran a bath for her and helped her to it. Turning her bath as she undressed and looking away as he helped her into the bath, even in her state she noticed the very deep red his face had taken. She stayed in the water for a while, a way to lower her fever before she said she was ready to leave. 

It was another day before she was ready. Waking up to her clean clothes laid neatly on the night table next to her and wearing a new oversized shirt. Ben came in, relieved to see her awake and well. He explained that he talked to their parent’s. Saying that he made a surprise visit and had whisked her away from Finn to spend the weekend with him. They had no idea she had gone to the rave or was sick. He made her breakfast and drove her back home. 

She would later learn that he didn’t attend a big business meeting so that he could take care of her. He would always come if she really needed him. He always took good care of her. She knew that. 

Then an idea popped into her head and she quickly got out of the shower, and dressed. Grabbing her cell she called Finn. 

“Hey! How are you feeling,” he answered. 

“I’m doing better but I have a question to ask.” 

“Okay, go ahead,” he replied seriously. 

“You said that you knew. When exactly did you realize he was in love with me?” 

There was a moment of silence and Rey wondered if he had heard her. Before she could repeat her question he spoke. 

“There were a lot of little things, that made me think about it. But… do you remember when we were all went out to that new theme park that opened a couple of miles outside the city?” 

“Yes.” 

It was a really great day. They rode lots of roller coasters, Ben had tried so hard to win one of those stuffed terribly made bears for her and she ended up winning one on her own. She ended up giving it to him. They left really late, after the fireworks were set off. 

“On the drive back you fell asleep. When I looked at you as you rested your head on his shoulders I noticed the look on his face.” 

“The look on his face?” she repeated. 

“He looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world, Rey. That’s when I was sure. He even carried you to your bed afterwards.” 

The way he looked at her, yes. She knew that expression well. She knew. 

“I’ll talk to you later Finn. Thanks for everything.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Rey smiled, Finn always worried about her. He really was too kind. 

“Yeah, I am. See you later.” 

She looked over at the gifts after the call ended. Her hand hovering over the two as she thought about what Finn had said. Why did Ben feel this way? Why couldn’t they all have been a together like a normal family? Why did he tell her now, right when she was given the opportunity to really be a part of something? She grabbed his present angrily, tearing it open. What on earth could he have given her that was so much better than their parent’s gift? 

She stared down at the gift, her eyes wide. Inside were tickets to the new planetarium she had wanted to see, with tickets for the train ride there and back for whenever she wanted to go. Also inside was a picture of her and him, it was taken during her first birthday she had celebrated with her new family. It was one of her favorite pictures. The frame read, “I love you more than all the stars in the sky.” 

She gripped the frame tightly, and began to take deep breaths trying not to cry. Standing up suddenly and leaving the gifts on the bed, she quickly made her way out of her dorm and went straight to her car. 

Barely able to stick to the rules of the road, she drove as fast as she could to get to her destination. Arriving at the apartment complex Ben lived in, she jumped out of her car and ran inside to his apartment. Taking the stairs because she felt the elevator would take too long, was a bad decision. By the time she arrived to his floor and then his door she was breathing heavily. Knocking hard at his door it only took a couple of seconds before it was opened. 

Ben stared down at her, wide eyed at her as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Rey? What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“You’re an idiot. You’re so frustrating, do you know how frustrating you are?” she said between breaths. 

He frowned. 

“Mom and dad tell me all the time, so I may have an idea.” 

She shook her head, he didn’t understand. 

“All this time. You never said anything and now you tell me. You give me this wonderful gift and you tell me you love me. Then you run away! You didn’t let me say anything!” 

“I… shouldn’t have said anything.” 

She stood up straight, her breathing back to normal. Holding his gaze as she continued. 

“Why did you say you were sorry?” 

“What?” 

“The night before I left, you said you were sorry. Why?” she demanded. 

“I didn’t want you to know how I felt. I-I didn’t want to push my feelings on to you because I knew that you didn’t feel the same way and that you didn’t know.” 

“Liar,” she said, taking him aback. “But then I guess we’ve both been lying to ourselves. I’ve kept on saying that I didn’t know how you felt but I did. I just refused to admit it. I knew, I knew! I’m sure you knew too but you didn’t want to say anything because you’ve always been liked this. You try to make sure that I don’t end up hurt, even if I do it to myself.” 

“Rey I’m-“ 

“I’m not finished!” she yelled, effectively shutting him up. “You have always been this way. You act out of my best interest but say things that end up messing with me. Would it have been so hard to tell me why you didn’t want me as your sister? Would that really been so hard?!” 

“Yes!” he yelled back. “How could I say that? I could barely admit it to myself. I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want to hurt mom or dad but it seemed no matter what I did things always became worse. You are the most important person to me and I didn’t want to lose you.” 

She began to laugh, if they were more honest with each other they could have avoided so many things. He looked at her concerned at her sudden bout of laughter. 

“You’re such an idiot,” she repeated. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” he said. 

Ben looked away, unable to hold her gaze any further. 

“You shouldn’t have run away.” 

“Of course I had to run away. I don’t think I could have taken your rejection.” 

Rey rolled her eyes he still didn’t get it. She grabbed his arms, alarming him so that he had to look at her again. Then with some force she pulled him down as she surged forward to kiss him. For a moment he stood perfectly still, but as she pressed harder trying to convey her feelings he finally responded. 

He cupped her face in one hand while another went down to her lower back, pressing her closer. Her own hand went to the back of his neck, keeping his face lowered to hers. They spent several blissful moments with their lips moving against one another’s, their breathing becoming harsh between each one. 

“Take it inside!” yelled a voice down the hall, startling them. 

The looked at each other, a bit embarrassed at being caught. Ben pulled her into his apartment where he quickly kissed her again. They both smiled, looking at each other as they moved further inside. They settled on his sofa as they continued their make out session until finally they needed to take a bit of a breather.

“Were you telling me the truth?” she asked. 

Rey was sitting on his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck. 

“When?” he asked. 

“When you said that you loved me since the beginning?” 

Ben gave a small chuckle, the vibration of it moving pleasantly through her own body. 

“Yes. Though I didn’t realize it then. All I knew was that suddenly there was this small angel in front of me, and there was no way such a beautiful creature could be my sister.” 

Rey gave her own small laugh. 

“You’re terrible. So the first thing you do is yell at me that you don’t want me as a sister. Didn’t say anything else and just run away.” 

“I was ten, okay. I didn’t really process my emotions that well.” 

“Just when you were ten?” 

Ben suddenly stood, moving her so that she was carried bridal style. Rey held on to him tightly, begging not to be dropped as she panicked at the sudden movement. 

“Have I ever dropped you?” he asked with a smile. 

“Well there’s a first time for everything.” 

They went to his room where he laid her on his bed, softly. There they continued to kiss, these though were different from before. Each one was slow, as if he was savoring every moment their lips met. His hands moved up and down her body, one made its way under her shirt but always gave small strokes. 

Eventually they settled against each other on the bed, on hand rested under her shirt on her back, still giving a small soothing strokes. Rey’s own hand had moved under his shirt but rested on his stomach, she could feel the tone of his muscle’s as she rested her hand against him. Her head rested on his chest, she could hear his beating heart, it was in sync with her own. She couldn’t help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit against each other, like they were made to be. 

“Will you tell me again?” she asked. 

“Tell you what?” he asked, content to be lying under her. 

“That you love me.” 

He moved them so that they were lying on their sides. He pressed her close to his body and moved his head so that he could kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes, soaking in all the love and warmth he gave her. 

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin. 

“I know,” she replied. 

She moved back a little so that she could look at his face. He looked down at her with the same expression he always had. Moving herself up a little so that their faces were at the same levels she leaned forward kissing each beauty mark that graced his face repeating the words, “I love you” over and over again. He let her carry on until she had decided she had kissed every one of them and then they fell asleep. Ben holding her in his arms. 

Everything was going to be okay. Right now she was exactly where she needed to be and in this precious moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> There are only good things in these crazy kids' future. Thank you for reading! If you like it please leave some kudos or maybe a comment.


End file.
